cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Yes!
The Yes! look was the fourth Cartoon Network look. It contained a number of different "sub-looks" like the Fred Fredburger and Cheese commercials and the Lunchbox of Doom. It served as a secondary look for the network for about a week when it was first introduced, and was the main look from 2006 to 2007, with the CN City look being a secondary look. Both looks went defunct in 2007, and were replaced with Fall . History The Yes! look began on April 3, 2006, and became the "main look" of CN on April 10, 2006. During this era, most of the original Cartoon Cartoons were being aired on a 30-minute block called The Cartoon Cartoon Show. The Yes! look ended on August 31, 2007 and became rebranded to Fall look. At it's height, the Yes! era was quite popular, mainly due to quotes from Fred Fredburger and Cheese, as well as the billboards based on the commercials. Yes! is the last look to be introduced under Jim Samples' lead. Features *The CN City look was still in use during this time, and several new cityscape bumpers were made. One had CN characters doing random stuff around the Foster's mansion, and another featured the cast of Class of 3000 singing. However, the YES! bumpers were shown more than the city ones, especially during the Summer of 2006. * Nikki, who was the announcer for the CN City Then/Now segments from 2004 to 2006, was mostly phased out in favor of a male announcer, though Nikki was still used from time to time. *From June to August 2006, bumpers would air involving characters from Cartoon Network shows doing and saying random things behind a red background. The main mascots for this period were Fred Fredburger and Cheese, but other characters appeared as well. *The Now/Then bumpers were changed too. The white disc that showed the character's head was replaced with a larger, sharper-quality red discs. The city sets used in the Now/Then bumpers used the aforementioned flat colors and also featured a bit of CGI. *In September 2006, the Fred Fredburger and Cheese commercials were gradually phased out, and new live action bumpers were created in the style of Adult Swim and Williams Street. These included "Kareoke", "Bloo Playing Catch", "Disco Club", "Random Clam", "Billy's Nose", "Bloo's Stature", and "The Muffin Man''. *In 2007, the Yes! look was slightly refurbished. Two different styles of bumps were aired during this time: the first style is "Lunchbox of Doom", featuring an assortment of show clips inside a CGI gothic lunchbox, a reference to an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The second is "VS.", comparing two cartoon characters. During this time, the regular CN City bumpers were still being aired, but they were finally removed from the network in Spring of that year. Billboards *I pooted. *Yes. *Clowns hate tangelos. *Shiny shiny, pretty pretty. *The hat sells the sandwich. *Look! I have a meat beard! *Judge, where are the nachos? *My boogers itch. *I'm a hot toe picker. Voices *Candi Milo - Cheese *Carlos Alazraqui - Clam *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Matt Hill - Ed *Tom Kane - Mr. Herriman *Tom Kenny - Eduardo Category:Stubs Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Bumpers Category:Eras